monsterhighfandomcom_pt_br-20200217-history
Monstrinha da Cidade Grande
thumb|281x281px 'Monstrinha da Cidade Grande 'é uma canção no filme, Monster High: Boo York, Boo York. Letras Versão Original Let's go! Big City, brights lights On our way to live in the city life Looking good, see my face Oh yeah, I'm ready, gonna rock this place Me and my ghouls, gonna run this town We're gonna break the ground, when we come around Me and my ghouls, gonna hit the scene We're gonna make real life, out of our dreams Let's go! Uh huh, alright, alright Ok, uh huh, alright, ok Let's go! I'm a city ghoul, yeah, yeah! I'm a rock star, yeah, yeah! I'm doin' it my way, yeah, yeah! Take a good look at me now I'm a city ghoul City streets, never sleep Let's hit the town, every day of the week (uh huh) Call out my name (call out my name) I'II be center stage, we're on our way Come on don't be late, because Me and ghouls, gonna run this town We're gonna break the ground, when we come around Me and ghouls, gonna hit the scene We're gonna make real life, out of our dreams Let's go! I'm a city ghoul, yeah, yeah! I'm a rock star, yeah, yeah! I'm doin' it my way, yeah, yeah! Take a good look at me now I'm a city ghoul This is the life, sittin' pretty in the city Yeah! This is the life, sittin' pretty in the city light Uh huh, all right, all right, okay I'm a city ghoul, yeah, yeah! I'm a rock star, yeah yeah! I'm doin' it my way, yeah, yeah! Take a good look at me now, I'm a city ghoul (Let's go!) Versão Brasileira Vamos! Na cidade, eu arraso No meu jeito, tudo é de arrepiar Tô legal, é minha vez Isso é ponta e vou vivar de uma vez Eu e as meninas, vamos arrasar E vai cair o mundo quando chegar Eu e as meninas, vamos detonar Eu vou realizar, e vai sonhar Vamos! Uh huh, tá bom, tá bom, ok Uh huh, tá bom, tá bom, ok Vamos! Eu tô numa boa Yeah, yeah! Como quero está Yeah, yeah! Eu faço no meu jeito Yeah, yeah! Não esquenta for favor Eu tô numa boa Para depois, eu vou deixar É muita festa, para curtir sem parar Cola da minha, eu já da ponta Eu já estou indo, e não se atrasem Então eu e as meninas, vamos arrasar E vai cair o mundo, quando chegar Eu e as meninas, eu vou chegar sim Vamos curtir a festa, até o fim Vamos! Eu tô numa boa Yeah, yeah! Como quero está Yeah, yeah! Eu faço no meu jeito Yeah, yeah! Não esquenta for favor Eu tô numa boa Eu vivo sim, muito linda na cidade Yeah! Eu vivo sim, muito linda na cidade, sim! Uh huh, tá bem, tá bem, ok Uh huh, tá bem, tá bem, ok Vamos! Eu tô numa boa Yeah, yeah! Como quero está Yeah, yeah! Eu faço no meu jeito Yeah, yeah! Não esquenta for favor Eu tô numa boa (Vamos!) Vídeos Videoclipe Fright Lights, Big City Monster High Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Boo York, Boo York